Electrical Current
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Follow Olivia, a young Meta-human with the ability to control electricity. She is on the run from the JL for crimes she didn't mean to commit. Insert a rouge family, dysfunctional they may be, but will they help her? Can she learn to control her ability before it's too late? Or will she be put behind bars as a murderer? This is her story.
1. The Beginning

Who am I? It is the most basic question that I think that all of us constantly ask ourselves. It is age old and yet people twenty years your senior have no idea how to answer it for themselves. I myself have no idea who I am. Guess I can start with the basics however, I am Olivia. I'm fifteen. I am the middle child, got an older sister I detest and a younger brother I adore. I am a foster daughter, I am...unique. I am me. Although where I am going or who I will be in a week from now, five years from now, or on my death bead are completely foreign concepts. I suppose in the long term it doesn't matter, only the present does. And that is where we will focus.

The scratching of pen in a small notebook paused as gray blue eyes focused back on the present, purple bruise like bags were beginning for form under said eyes. With a heavy sigh, I leaned back in my squeaky desk chair, the digital clock next to me read out that it was three A.M. In bright green letters. Pale chapped pink lips pursed as I contemplated going to bed, however, I'd have to get back up in an hour anyways. The commute to school was close to an hour and a half by foot and if done by bus or train it was forty five minutes.

Most days I didn't have money for lunch, let alone a train or bus ticket. Bowing my head with a sigh, I stood up and pushed my choppy blue-black bangs from my eyes. The cut should have been an epic side swept bang, but instead it turned out choppy and slanted...guess that's what happens when you cut your hair by yourself with uneven kitchen sheers. Growling low in my throat, I moved to get ready for school, this would be fun. I had what little homework they had assigned at this point done at least, and I graduate in less than a month, that is something to be excited about...right?

Being the top of the grade was even better, but being the nerd of the family kinda sucked ass. See...I wanted to be an engineer..possibly build stuff. Ya know? Instead...I'm looking at maybe a few classes in community college if I can afford it and then finding a job that'll hire a teenager. I will be graduated young, skipped quite a few grades and to be honest...the whole skipping grades thing is not the funnest thing in the world. You're kinda looked at as the odd duck, being nine in sixth grade was awkward and tended to end up with me getting beaten up or something. Kinda wish I took karate or jujitsu when I was younger.

Trotting down the stairs of the two story house I called out to Janet and Mike, but as usual it was empty. Sarah, whom is their actual daughter and the eldest of the household, was the only one down stairs. Her brother, Aiden (remember I mentioned him earlier?), was with her and both getting their breakfast. I didn't usually consider to get breakfast as I was more of a lunch person.

"You're not gonna eat anything, Ollie?" I scowled at the nickname as the familiar grating voice of Sarah called out from the kitchen to me. Rolling my eyes I turned to look at her and blew my bangs out of my face. Smirking, I cocked one hip out to the side and raised an eye brow.

"Do I look like I want your breakfast? Have a good day." I snipped to the eighteen year old and made my way out of the house. Aiden's soft 'ugh oh' could be heard as the five year old dropped something with a crash. After I escaped the overwhelming presence of the house I sighed softly and took off out into the streets of Central City. The hustle and bustle a common occurrence that lulled my mind as I made my way through the streets. A T.V. Shop on my way to school caught my attention as it displayed a scuffle with Trickster and none other than our scarlet speedster, the Flash.

A scowl pulled at my features as I studied the battle that was apparently happening down town, contrary to popular belief, I didn't like Flash. He was too happy, like a clown, with his idiotic puns. Him and Kid Flash (or KF as I had heard thrown around) kinda pushed my buttons...maybe I am just a cranky or sullen person by nature. But I couldn't stand the eccentrics. Rolling my eyes, for what seemed like the twelfth time this morning, I continued to school and tried to ignore the impending feeling of doom...it almost felt like something really bad was going to happen.

Five hours later proved me right, I never made it to school. Instead, my lungs were burning and wheezed breaths irritated my raw throat. Tattered jeans and a muddy hooded jacket shattered the allusion of a middle class do well citizen. Now I looked like some hoodlum from Gothem. Couldn't help that however when a gang decided that they wanted me for some reason. Why? Let's back up and I'll tell you.

 _It wasn't long after that ominous feeling when I ran across three males, part of a very small (insignificant really) street gang in Central, that were harassing some twelve year old. Scowling, seemed to be my default expression as of late, I dropped my book bag and faced the ally. My feet shoulder width apart and fists clenched at my side, call me idiotic or maybe suicidal, but I couldn't allow them to hurt this kid. It reminded me of...no it hurt to much to think his name._

 _"Why don't you punks pick on someone your own size!" The words were snarled with more conviction than I really felt. I mean honestly, these guys were easy two or three times my weight and height. Three sets of incredulously furious eyes focused in my direction as the apparent ringleader turned to eye me up and down. A smirk pulled at his lips and suddenly I didn't like the way he was cat-eyeing me. Luckily for them I had a secret weapon, I just never used it...so hopefully it wouldn't let me down in my time of need._

 _"Wha' ya say shor' stack?" I couldn't help but to snort, the sallow skinned teen sneered as I cocked my head to the side and grinned. Sunken exhausted gray blue eyes sparked with mirth as I let out a soft huff of laughter._

 _"I'm sorry, but I couldn't understand you with that accent. Was that supposed to be intimidating or stupid..I can't decide which...anyways! Don't you have anything better to do? I mean...like hot damn...even the Rogues have better standards than you dim wads." Preparing to run after my snarky come back I glanced at the poor kid and offered a small grin, playing hero wasn't my style...but I didn't condone harm to kids. Wasn't part of how I operated._

 _"Get her." The leader snarled and suddenly the game of cat and mouse began._

Black slamming into a brick wall, panted breaths pulled sharply from aching lungs as I moaned quietly. Lord almighty, I really needed to hit the gym more. I mean...I was slender my whole life, but that didn't mean I was athletic and boy was I feeling that. It seemed like I had been running most of the day and these boys didn't even seem winded.

Attempting to stand, I suddenly found my legs going all wobbly and not a moment later I hit the ground with a soft grunt. Well shit...I was stuck. Head snapping up I froze as the mouth of the alley way suddenly was filled with shadows and loud voices. Panic lit up my chest, heart beating in my throat I swallowed convulsively as my stomach seemed to drop out the bottom of my stomach.

Scrabbling backwards in a funky crab walk I curled my small body behind a dumpster, from the pulse of my heart and the shallow quick breaths picking up I deduced I'd probably start hyperventilating if I didn't calm down. Any moment now I was going to be found out and then skewered alive by this little street gang...or worse. A shudder passed its way through my body and I hid my face in my knees.

If push came to shove...well then I'd have the pleasure of teaching these punks some healthy fear of woman. Okay, maybe I was being melodramatic and overly exaggerating my fighting skills. Leaning around the corner of the dumpster I placed a hand to my mouth and nose to try and silence some of my panting as I attempted to locate whoever had come into the alley. However, the mouth of the alley was empty.

"What the-" A yelp was pulled from my lips and cut off anything else as I found a fist grabbing my should length unruly hair and threw me forward into the hands of of another male. Rough laughter echoed and I could not for the life of me concentrate. A dizzying mixture of panic and rage had me not only nauseous but tensed up in preparation for pain.

The first strike hit my abdomen, knocking the wind out of me, the next to my jaw and then it was just blows reigning down on me from all angles. Something in my left side snapped, _my ribs are broke_ , I realized in pain as blood pooled from my nose and busted lip. Panting I moaned quietly as I was thrown down to the ground and kicked again. A body falling on mine and I didn't need to be fully lucid to know what was about to happen when a pair of hands fumbled with my jeans.

Screeching, the air around me suddenly seemed to compress and become harder to breath. My hair prickled and stood on end, a small crackle of static raced under my skin and it suddenly felt like I'd sucked on a live wire. My whole body was burning with the need to release this pent up energy and oh god it _hurt_ but I wasn't sure what to do. I figured it was the adrenaline talking as my fight or flight instincts kicked in. Squealing loudly, I instinctively grabbed his left arm as it was the one trying to grab my wrists.

The contact of my hands to his left arm seemed to leave an odd _clicking_ feeling..all I know is that the ever present energy welled up even higher, time and sound seemed to distort becoming slower and muffled...then it seemed to ground and right itself. Speeding back up the sound of something crackling and a thousand birds chirping pierced my ears and a bright electric blue light lit up the stone walls.

Then the boy hovering over me was spasming, his eyes rolling back in his head and a horrendous screaming grated on my ears. I couldn't tell if it was his, his companions, or my own. The water we had rolled into seemed to cause my skin to bristle, a shock jolting my heart and making it kick overtime.

The impromptu lightning lit up the surface of the water and I could just barely see the boys reflections in it. Turning horrified eyes up the boy I couldn't seem to let go of I felt like I would pass out at any second.

And oh god his face was _blistering_. I could see his veins beneath his skin, which was now red, and then he was slumping heavily on top of me. Some how I knew he was dead. Dead before he fell over. Dead before I shoved him off. The other boys in the alley were too.

Oh god...what have I done? Choking out a sob, I attempted to shove the boy off of me, but much to my ever growing hysteria I could barely lift my arms and oh god his eyes were still open. _Get him off of me!_ I internally screamed.

Loud gross sobs pulled from my chest as I shoved and finally got him off of me. Unbeknownst to me, someone else held witness to the murder of the three street rats. Death by electrocution, one hundred milliamps coursing through his body and stopping his heart. Coursing through all of their hearts.

I had no idea what to do...whether it was self defense or murder...I didn't know. The line blurred and the only thing I could thing I could think of was those inhibitor collars on the news for super villains. Of prisons made for meta-humans...of my once promising life in physics or engineering going down the drain.

The smell of ozone filled the air as I wobbly stood up, eyes glowing a brilliant golden color and hair standing on end and frizzy. My once uniform raven colored hair now had streaks of electric blue in it and I probably looked like some creepy person coming to murder everyone.

And oh god...they were dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Stumbling through the sizzling water and fried garbage, ignoring the scorch marks that occurred each time I stepped down or placed my hand to the wall. I ignored the sound of sirens and someone telling me to freeze. The only thing I could think of was that I had to run. A darker part, a sinister part, whispered sweetly in my ear..cooing and gentle like a mother.

But sweety you're free. The words seemed to echo in my head, an insane giggle escaping me as I turned my glowing golden eyes on the police cruiser and cop and then I was lifting my hands and blasting them both. The man locked up and seemed to seize as if I had tasered him and the cop car's sirens went off as the engine exploded.

If anyone had seen me then they would have said that Olivia was gone. After all...Olivia was a quiet, spunky, and intelligent girl. Olivia wasn't home though..something else was. Well at least for a minute or two and then I was standing there in an empty street. Screeching in panic I scrabbled over to the officer and felt his wrist for a pulse. Thankfully after a tense second I felt one, he was only unconscious.

Sobbing I took off down the street, the overhead lights exploding as the car alarms began going off as I passed. Whatever those boys had triggered, I could no longer contain.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys! So I've tried my hand at DC stories before and I am still trying to figure out how to continue those. I haven't quit!**

 **However, this one sort of popped up in my head and I had to write it. Let me know what you think please!**

 **Also, I am thinking of creating this character into a villain, possibly a rouge. I've been reading stories about the family dynamic of the rouges and I am smitten. haha. Plus I've never written a villain before and it seems like it'd be fun to have an innocent character fall down the path of little to no redemption.**

 **Any pointers or constructive criticism would be awesome.**

 **Anyways, D.R. Out!**


	2. Cold Day

Two months.

One day.

Forty-two minutes.

Two months since I, Olivia Johnson, had made my escape. No one knew it was me. No one was the wiser as to who murdered those three men. Of course the public was put on watch for a 'dangerous' meta-human, but other than that? Nothing.

Two months I sat in silence, in fear, of being found out I pushed to get my exams through and graduated early. I got my diploma and now I was ready to leave. Where I would go I had no idea. What I would do..I knew even less.

All I know is that I am dangerous. I can't be around anyone anymore in case I have suffer another surge. That's what I've begun calling it, when I lose control it's a 'surge'. Of course last week I suffered nightmares and accidentally shut down a whole three city blocks from accessing power. That hadn't been fun.

Swallowing, I crept down stairs with my short hair up in a pony tail and the bags under my eyes much more pronounced than before. Baggy clothing hung off of my frame as I slid into my tennis shoes, grabbed my back pack up, and slipped out the front door.

No one was the wiser to my disappearance. That first night was awful, I slept in a dingy alleyway and shivered the whole night. Night two was worse as I went to bed on an empty stomach. By night three I was used to the chill and aching abdomen, it was this night however, that I decided to go against my meager morals.

A business man was walking past, his wallet hitting the pavement, as he turned to grab it I stunned him with a burst of electricity and then made off with his wallet. That had been the first time I stole...and something told me that it would not be the first time that I did so either.

As I made off with the wallet like a bandit I found myself grinning, pearly whites flashing as a small laugh escaped me. The bubbling anxiety seemed to disappear with a popping sensation. I had found a way to survive, after all...this was so easy. Grab it before they can get it and bail.

Opening the brown leather wallet I was pleased to find fifty bucks and a credit card. The credit card wouldn't be of use since the guy would probably just call and cancel it, however, I just made some easy cash. Smirking, I threw the now useless wallet to the ground and stuffed the money into my brassiere. Not the best spot, but it would have the least likelihood of being nicked off of me by some other pick pocket.

It was a week later and I had found myself an old abandoned warehouse. Now, it wasn't the best place, rats and roaches all over the place, but it was shelter. In here, I found myself building things. Inventing things that I hadn't had the time, or rather been allowed to, build and create back 'home'.

In the span of the week I had also salvaged some goods from other warehouses nearby, some were still being used and others not. The ones that were still being used had better resources like scrap metal, wires, nuts and bolts. Not to mention there was also sometimes handy tools like welders, soldering guns, stuff for circuit boards, welding masks, gloves, all kinds of stuff.

Of course I haven't really pick pocketed since that first time, I'll admit to being a bit to nervous to do so. However, I was planning on tonight going to the more touristy area of Central City. It was usually busy with huge crowds around seven to ten at night. I was hoping to make a great steal, get some cash and maybe some jewels to pawn. Okay...jewels is a loose term, more like watches and rings, but you get the point!

Sighing quietly, for the first time today I finally set down my soldering gun and eyed the small circuit boards I was making. They weren't very big, maybe two inches long and four inches wide. In theory, if I sewed these into the leather work gloves I found then I should be able to send electrical currents into the boards and in turn create a discharge.

My idea is since my abilities are so unstable right now that I can potentially use the circuit as a breaker of sorts, a way to control the energy as it makes its routes. And possibly create energy beams, it'll have to be tested..but if I can accomplish this...

"I could so totally rob some banks." I muttered with an pleased grin. Granted, banks were a ways off, maybe ATM's would be better up my alley until I could figure things out. A frown suddenly pulled at my pale chapped lips, I honestly never wanted to be a thief. I never wanted this type of life, being on the run and constantly looking over my shoulder.

But places like Harvard, Yale, or Stetson were out of the picture now. Sucking in a breath, I placed down my tools and picked up one of the gloves. Slowly working the small bit of metal into the pocket I created, I clipped it in and then finished the few stitches I had left. Doing the same one for the other one I winced when I pulled the needle through.

"Owch!" Glancing down at the small bubble of blood that beaded up to the surface on my index finger, I frowned and pushed it into my mouth. Ignoring the taste of iron, I sucked the wound for a second before letting go and finishing my work.

"There...now then. All I need to do is test these on something." I ignored the dark voice that whispered ' _or someone_ ' in the back of my head. Shivering, I had decided after the whole fiasco that I distinctly did not like killing people. A grim part of me knew that the path I was going down...well there could very well be deaths. But let's not think of that shall we?

Puffing out a soft breath, I stood in the middle of the room and looked around for something I could test the gloves on. Sucking my bottom lip between my teeth I gnawed on the tender skin and contemplated what I could try.

"Maybe I should just start with a simple transit," I muttered and let go of my lip long enough to lift up my hands and eye the intricate circuitry. "At least this way I can then decide what I should probably work on."

Trailing off, I focused on trying to force some electricity out of me. Narrowing my eyes, a low growl echoed as I attempted everything. Contemplating back on that night I tried to think of what had caused the burn of energy and smell of ozone. What had caused me to become a live wire?

One could almost hear the click as I realized what had triggered it I had been scared, or rather experiencing a rather intense bout of hormones let out of my adrenal gland. Perhaps adrenaline was the answer? Sucking in a breath I focused on trying to consciously speed up my heart. Eyes closing I hesitantly thought back to that night.

 _Hands gripping clothing. Dirty water cold and chilling to the spine. Raucous laughter. Cruel lips against the jugular. A hand trying to pin down my own. Flashing lights. People screaming. The smell of ozone and burning flesh. Unseeing eyes..._

"STOP IT!" The scream tore unbidden from a raw throat, tears welling and falling like waves against rocky shores. Blue gray eyes hardened like ice as the irises slowly changed to molten topaz, and suddenly the gloves felt unbearably hot. The cadence of a thousand birds chirping loudly filled my ears as the warehouse walls glowed in bright cascading hues of blues and golds.

Heart thrumming in my throat I stared captivated as the inner working of the gloves pulsated with the beat of my heart. Electricity circuiting the boards and helping to channel and even control the input and output. Granted it seemed out of sync, the right and left were beating and pulsing at different intervals.

"I'll need to fix that." I muttered, a small grin pulling at my lips once more. So the clue I'd need to remember is that adrenaline spikes made my powers work...perhaps I could find a quicker way to trigger it. But for now, I decided, this would have to work. Stalking back to my work bench I sighed once more and pulled off the gloves. Perhaps I should get boots with rubber soles so that I didn't fry anyone if it was raining.

A small sadistic side whispered in my ears ' _It would be fun to watch them dance!_ ' The words were cackled cruelly. Shivering I tried to ignore it and instead focused on getting my hair up in a sloppy pony tail. Making sure my scarf was strait and my jeans and jacket looked decent enough, I reached over and grabbed my back pack. Tonight would hopefully be fruitful.

"It's show time." I muttered softly to no one. Closing the door with a finalized bang I stuffed the gloves into the side pocket of the back pack, set the chains on the door again, and began walking away from the docks. The smell of the sea was almost overwhelming, the salt and fish stench causing me to wrinkle my nose.

Hopefully in a few months to a year I could save up and purchase something small. That is if I could get bigger and better heists, I thought with a scowl. But mark my word...I would. I had to. Because at the end of the day there wasn't anyone but me.

Seven o'clock on the dot found me sitting at Jitters. Sipping a 'flash', which was just a whole bunch of caffeine in a delicious cup of coffee. Scowling, I stared into the cup silently. I hadn't even noticed the man sit down beside me. Oddly enough he was wearing a blue and white parka, I honestly didn't think it was _that_ cold..but who was _I_ to judge?

Sipping on my coffee I watched the people outside passing to and from. It was so quiet tonight which had me a little put out. Standing back up, I glanced at the time on the wall and decided I might as well head out. There had to be a chance of me finding _something_. Stalking out of the coffee shop I made my way down the street in silence. Contemplating making a left or a right, I gave pause when I noticed a movement not to far down the alley.

A man ran into view followed by two others. Much to my surprise...the man from twenty minutes ago, the one in the odd parka, was with him. The last one, seemed to be some guy with short blonde hair and a compact build. Admittedly I was mildly confused, after a moment though it clicked.

I recognized these guys, they were part of a group that called themselves The Rogues. A group of criminals who went by a code of honor, or so I had heard. They also happened to be The Flash's rivals. Tilting my head I crouched down where I was and watched them, there seemed to be some sort of heated discussion going on.

"Mirror Master, good job on the getaway. But next time, we need to be quicker." The words were smooth and drawn like delicate snow flakes falling in slow succession. Said man, Mirror Master, smirked and said something that was almost too low for me to hear.

"Yeah well, if we don't hurry then the flash is gonna catch up to us." They all seemed to contemplate it for just a moment before Captain Cold turned to the last man.

"Weather Wizard, we are only a block or so from target. Think you can make some cover while Mirror Master gets us out?" Again, that chillingly calm voice, the words drawn out and seemed to somehow hold just the mildest dangerous tint. Shivering, I watched as Weather Wizard glanced up at the sky and suddenly clouds rolled in and turned black. Lightning stuck the ground nearby and a storm was suddenly overtaking this side of the city.

With wide eyes I sat captured as the men made a quick getaway through a puddle of water that acted as their mirror. Slowly standing up I couldn't help the grin that pulled at my lips. I just saw none other than the Rogues themselves escape. That had to be the coolest thing I had seen all evening, giggling I took off into a busy part of town and much to my delight the busy hour began.

In hind sight, maybe the busy hour was a bad time to be out for my real first attempts at pick pocketing. However, sneaking up on random people and casually 'bumping' into them I managed to sneak my hand into a few purses to swipe some phones, cash, wallets that had cards, and a few baubles. Nothing of high importance, but it was a start.

Now it was ten o'clock at night and I stood in front of an ATM. Taking one of the cards I attempted to put it in the machine. When it asked for a code I found myself at a loss and wasn't sure what to do, cards apparently were a lot harder to get around. To be fare I'd never had one of my own, my original family were dead beats and my foster wouldn't have trusted me with a dirt covered spork.

"Dammit...what should I-" Suddenly a blast of cold hit the concrete right next to my feet. Yelping I lunged sideways and whirled around only to see none other than Captain Cold himself standing there.

"Tsk tsk. Stealing from strangers is wrong you know." He remarked calmly, acting as if he had not just scared the living day lights out of me. Mouth popping open in surprise I stood frozen for a second and before I could stop myself I found sarcasm pouring from my lips coldly.

"Could say the same thing about you...but that would just be cold and hypocritical." The man actually smirked and pulled his gun back to rest it against his shoulder, elbow bent next to his ribs calmly.

"You look like you could use some help." I narrowed my eyes at the leader of the Rogues and scowled. With a soft snort I pulled the card out and shoved it in my wallet.

"You always corner people next to ATM's like this?" I snarked right back calmly. Suddenly there was a soft groan and a kid was coming around Cold's side. I didn't really recognize him, however, I didn't really keep up with the Rogue's dysfunctional family life.

"Your puns are as bad as his." He muttered, the mild amusement in his eyes told me he wasn't as annoyed as he pretended to be. Frowning I opened my mouth to say something but found myself suddenly moved aside...physically. Not like it hurt or anything, it just severely startled me. Gasping in surprise I looked up and froze to see the towering form of Mirror Master.

"Do you even eat? Your light as a feather." He quipped with a raised eye brow. I flushed softly and frowned up at him, I couldn't help that I was eighty pounds and four foot eleven! I was short and built like a tiny bird. At my scathing look however, Mirror Master let out a barking laugh and glanced back at Cold.

"I like this one. Anyways, let the big boys handle this." I opened my mouth to snarl something back, but found myself freezing as Cold did something at the ATM and not a second later cash was spewing out. The males quickly gathered up the cash and made to leave via a reflection in a shop nearby when Cold turned and tossed something at my feet. I glanced down and felt my eyes blow wide, he literally just threw a stack of cash as thick as a box of tissues at my feet...and they were all hundreds.

"Do yourself a favor kid," He paused midway through the mirror and glanced back at me with eyes that betrayed no emotion. "And use the money wisely." Then they were gone.

* * *

AN:

The Rogues have been introduces and you can expect a lot more of them! I love the Rogues so much, they are like a completely dysfunction family of villains with morals and it actually is pretty fascinating to me.

So I tried to keep everyone as in character as I could. I'm sort of running off of what I've read about the Rogues from the comics, DC Wikipedia and The Flash / Arrow / Legends of Tomorrow (haven't got to watch LOT).

However! Please please please let me know if this seems super out of character for the Rogues. I will admit that I've been inspired for some of their representation from this other fanfic that I am reading, and it is absolute magic! It's called **_Rogue's Status_** by **doctormerlinreid** and you've gotta go read it!

Anyways, let me know what ya'll think. Opinions, love interest, villain name ideas (cause I got nothing other than Surge or Live Wire), thoughts, etc. :)

~D.R. Out.


End file.
